Just Can't Help It
by iheartCSI4326
Summary: [DL] Valentines Day with Danny & Lindsay. Includes: Flirting, Chocolate.. and a few surprises.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine, geez, rub it in why don't you! HAHA.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Rating: **T.

**Spoiler(s): '**Cool Hunter' (S2) But nothing that big...

**Pairing(s): **D/L... DUH! Look who wrote it! LOL :D

**AN: **Okay, so I literally wrote this in 2 hours! So if it makes no sense what-so-ever... I apologize! I just HAD to write a D/L Valentines fic.. lol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::: Just Can't Help It.**

By Lila Wills.

----------------------------

Lindsay Monroe was in a wonderful mood as she strolled down the lab halls. Humming some country love song as she went. Either she had way too much coffee, like she had just gulped ten full expressos... or the Valentines Day mood had intoxicated her so much she had gotten all dreamy eyed. In such state Danny had seen her as she walked into the Break Room. It had been raining, dismal, and filled with grey clouds all morning outside.. the last time he had talked to her had been in the locker room and she had just about bitten his head off for something as simple as 'Hey.' So it came as a surprise when she came in with a dopey smile.

"Uh- Hey, Montana," he said as he watched her sit down next to him.

"Hey," she replied, still smiling. The smile was starting to creep him out.

"Okay. You seriously have to stop with the smiling... its kinda scary," Danny commented shaking his head.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "Why? Can't a girl be happy?"

"Not when it starts to look like its been super-glued on your face," he answered chuckling.

She sighed, slumping down in her chair, "This holiday drives me a little crazy with my emotions. I try and stay happy... doesn't last. Cause the reality of the fact I am spending it alone shatters it," she said, looking around the room as she noticed the pink and red hearts that were strung over the walls, doorway and cupboards. "What hit in here? Hurricane Cupid?" Lindsay asked.

Danny laughed following her gaze, "Something like that."

"Stella," Lindsay concluded.

Danny nodded, "One and only, she couldn't help herself."

"And Mac?"

"Let's just say that he has a special secret valentine that we aren't aloud to know who it is. So his mysteriously didn't even mention it"

"Oh."

There was a knock on the door-frame and they looked over to see a delivery courier holding a bouquet of flowers. Lindsay instantly looked over at Danny.

"Don't look at me. It wasn't me," he told her then crossed his arms, a slight frown on his face as she got up to sign for them. In all honesty he wished he had sent them.

"Thanks," she said taking them from the delivery guy. As soon as he had walked off she looked at the card, walked over to the trash can near the counter and dropped them straight into it.

_'Okay, maybe not.'_ He thought with a nod.

She came back over and sat back down as if nothing had happened.

"So..." He started eyeing the red roses that were now discarded.

Lindsay shook her head, "So.. nothing. It's none of your business."

"Al-righty then," he replied clearing his throat and rubbing his chin.

Lindsay hung her head and laughed, "Sorry."

"You know, right now, you are just about the same color as those flowers there," he pointed out with a smirk.

She blushed, no matter how much it annoyed her. "Shut-up."

Taking no notice, as always.. he payed no attention to her request. "Ex-boyfriend?"

Lindsay shoved him, "No. And I clearly remember telling you it was nothing to do with you. Now drop it."

"Can't.. Not holding anything."

She held in the urge to scream in annoyance, "You are so infuriating."

"I'll take that as a complement, Miss Monroe," He replied grinning from ear to ear.

She slapped the back of his head when both their pagers went off. Lindsay thanked whoever decided to be stupid and commit murder, because she was about two seconds from committing murder herself.

"Come on. City boy, we've got work to do," she said getting up from her chair.

"Aww. And I was having so much fun get hit by you," he replied sarcastically as he got up.

She pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and walked off to go to the locker room. "I'll meet you at the car," she called over her shoulder.

Danny stood outside the Break Room with a grin on his face before walking to the elevator.

When she came down they both got into the car, and Danny had to open the car door for her. She raised her eyebrows at him suspiciously.

"It's valentines day, Montana. Relax will ya' and don't comment on it, okay?"

She shrugged in reply and got in, but couldn't stop herself smiling slightly. Yes, she may be spending the romantic day 'alone'.. but if the day included him holding doors open for her.. then who was she to complain.

Out of habit she leaned over and turned on the radio station to country. And out of habit, Danny didn't even notice. But he did look over at her when the car stopped at a red light because she was humming.

When they got to the scene they got their kits and headed over to the yellow crime scene tape. Danny lifted it up for her and they walked toward Flack who was on the phone.

"Yes. I love you too. I really have to go now," Flack said into the phone before flipping it shut.

Danny and Lindsay stood there and smirked.

He saw their expressions and nodded at the phone, "My mother."

Danny couldn't stop himself from laughing, causing Lindsay to inwardly chuckle shyly.

Flack shook his head, "Okay. Denial CSI's... can we get back to work?"

That made them sober up and go silent. There could after all be only one reason for the word 'Denial' to be used in reference to them.

Affect or no affect, Flack had moved on from the moment and went on to detail them on the victim and such. "... Place is a chocolate shop. He got stabbed with get this... cupid."

"Really?" Lindsay asked bemused.

"Talk about getting hit in the heart," Danny tried to make a joke.

"Come on, Danny Messer.. part time comedian. We have a killer of love to catch," Lindsay said snapping on her gloves. Flack laughed.

Danny looked between the two the turned to Flack, "What? So her jokes are funny, and mine aren't?"

"Oh. No. I think you bruised his ego," Lindsay laughed before walking off to the shop front entrance.

"Well. CSI. Go be a CSI, I'm going to talk to the Co-Owner.. his wife," Flack said pointing his note-pad over at a woman, then walking off.

Danny put on a pair of latex gloves as he walked in after Lindsay. He found her behind the shop counter leaned over the body of a man in his thirties. The body was covered in dark chocolate, with a swirl of red.

"I'm guessing that ain't strawberry syrup," Danny said coming up beside her.

Lindsay took some shots of the obvious cause of death, a small white statue of cupid stabbed into his heart... literally.

"Well, I don't need to be a CSI to know that this was VERY personal."

Danny nodded in agreement, "Sure was."

-----------------------------------

When they had collected all the evidence and sent the body off to the morgue, Danny and Lindsay stood in one of many lab rooms, draining the chocolate that the victim had been laying in.

"How are you coming along?" Mac asked from where he stood at the doorway.

"Sticky," Lindsay replied, wrinkling up her nose.

Danny smirked even though he thought the same thing.

"Well, let me know of any developments," Mac said with a nod before turning to leave.

"Hey Mac?" Danny said rubbing his forehead with his arm.

Mac turned back around, "Yes?"

"Ya' think we can borrow the evidence after we've processed it?" Danny asked grinning stupidly.

Mac raised his eye brows and stared at Danny oddly before walking out.

"What did I say?" Danny asked completely clueless.

Lindsay shook her head and laughed as she focused back on the evidence.

After they had finished both were tired and slightly covered in chocolate.

"Remind me never to go to a chocolate shop on valentines day again," Danny said as they walked together to the locker room.

"Deal," Lindsay agreed as she looked at a piece of her hair that had managed to get chocolate on it.

"It's a shame that we were only processing that chocolate," Danny said wagging his eyebrows at her as thy turned the corner.

Lindsay blushed but hit his shoulder for the comment. "I'm going to take a shower," she said when they got to the locker-room.

He opened his locker and sat on the bench, "That an offer?" He asked looking up at her.

"Dear god," Lindsay shook her head and walked away.

"It was worth a try. You have to admit."

"Not even in your dreams, Messer," she called back in reply.

"You have no idea how wrong you are, Montana."

-----------------------------------

_At lunch..._

"Here ya' go Monroe," Danny said placing some strawberries on the table.

"And you are giving these to me why?" Lindsay asked already picking one up.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because," he replied with a shrug.

She smiled and ate one. Danny watched her with a smirk.

"Will you quit staring at me?" She asked after a couple of minutes.

"No."

Lindsay smirked and shoved one of the strawberries in his mouth.

"There. So much better when it doesn't make any noise."

-----------------------------------

_Later that day..._

"Well, here is my case report for the ADA," Lindsay told him dropping a file in-front of him as he sat in their shared office preparing the case file for the earlier chocolate shop owner's murder.

Danny nodded, "Mmm-hmm," He muttered then looked up at her and wolf whistled. As he stared at her, she was in a skirt suit and hair up with tendrils of curls on either side of her face that had small amounts of make-up applied.

She shook her head, "I have to go."

He blinked and tilted his head, "Where _are_ you going?"

"I have court," she replied as she buttoned her suit jacket.

"Well, watch yourself. Those lawyers are sex craved lunatics," Danny advised with a smirk.

Lindsay gave him a look, "Is that your way of saying I look nice, Messer?"

"No. Thats my way of saying you look smoking drop dead gorgeous," he replied with his jaw slightly ajar.

Lindsay rolled her eyes with a chuckle and walked back out.

"Hey! Don't I get a good-bye or somthin'!" He called after her, but smiled.

-----------------------------------

By the time she had gotten back from court it was late afternoon, she went into her office and slipped off her heels with a sigh. Just as she sat down there was a knock on the door.

She closed her eyes with another sigh before saying, "Come in."

A delivery courier much like the one earlier stood at the doorway, "Is there a.." He looked at the package, "Lindsay Monroe, here?" He asked.

_'AGAIN! Man. When will this guy get it, I don't want flowers..'_ She stopped her ranting and replied, "Yeah. Me."

"This is for you, just need you to sign for it," The man said holding out a pen.

"Okay, thanks," she said before signing her name and taking the package from him.

She walked back over to her desk and placed the box and looked at it suspiciously. Sitting down she let out a huff of annoyance then shrugged, "What the hell," she muttered out-loud.

Getting out a letter opener she cut the cardboard box and opened it to reveal something rapped in red tissue paper and rose petals scattered over it. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at the sender on the front of the box, but she didn't recognize it. Carefully she lifted it out and cleared some space before sitting it down in-front of her.

Undoing it slowly she held her breath and then gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. Inside lay a small wooden jewelry box... with _'Montana' _engraved onto the top.

Lifting the lid gently she was even more surprised, because there lay a pair of heart shaped diamond earrings. _'They must cost... **a lot'**_

Underneath it was a piece of paper.. with a slightly shaking hand she picked it up and read over it... again finding yet another surprise. But this one.. she was NOT expecting. It Read:

_They may be just an allotrope of carbon, Montana. But they don't compare to you because you shine two hundred times more..._

_x D._

_PS. There is a third present..._

"DANNY!" She said in shock, maybe a little loudly. She composed herself and re-read the note. "Oh. My. God. Holy cow." Was about the only thing she could say... among other swear words. If only he could of seen her reaction, she would never live it down.

On her way home she sat on the subway, unable to think about anything other than the earrings and the jewelry box... and more importantly... the note. And who they were all from.

She fiddled with the earrings that in-spite of her shock and surprise she had put them on. And couldn't help but smile. A smile that she could not wipe off for all the 15 stops home.

-----------------------------------

One thing that she kept wondering as she stepped into her apartment was... but her thoughts were cut short when there was a knock at the door.

"I just got in the door, Goddamn-it. And besides I have things to work out.. this person is going to pay for stopping me trying to sort out this sudden change in my life,"She muttered under her breath all at onceas she walked to the door. Swinging it open all annoyance came to a quick stop.

"Hey," Danny greeted causally.

"Uh-- hi," Lindsay replied then put her hand to the earrings. Danny saw and smiled.

She cleared her throat, "You uh-- said there was a third present?" She said the first thing that came to her.

Danny smirked, "Sorry to disappoint you, Montana. But I'm not it."

She shook her head and smiled, which had to have been the millionth time that day because of him.

He brought his hand from behind his back, revealing pizza. "Hungry?"

"Starving," she replied and stepped back to let him in.

She took the pizza box from him and went to the kitchen,_ 'What do I do! What do I do! What do I do!'_ She got out two plates and a beer for him but decided that her drinking alcohol while she was in such a panic was dangerous.. very dangerous.

Walking back into the living room she saw Danny looking over the photo's that hung on her wall. Including one of both her and Danny... somehow after he had carried her across a roof that time a year and a half ago, someone had managed to take a picture... how.. she had no clue.. Stella had found it pinned to the notice board and gave it to Lindsay. She had been so embarrassed and gotten loads of questions from Stella on the matter.

Danny turned and nodded his head at the picture, "Where'd you get that?"

"Stella."

Danny laughed, "Figures."

She smiled and tried not to blush as she handed him his beer, they both sat down and got into a comfortable conversation after awhile. Before they knew it they had finished the whole pizza, and a couple of beers... some of them she had drank despite her decision not to. And it was eleven at night.

".. So you're tellin' me that you never, ever climbed out of your window to go to a party or something when you were a teenager?" He asked grinning.

"Never," she replied adamantly shaking her head as she giggled.

"Liar."

Lindsay laughed and hit him with a pillow. Danny laughed and caught a look at the flashing LED clock on her television.

"It's late."

Lindsay looked at the time and nodded, "Yeah."

"I better go, we have work early tomorrow," he said getting up and grabbing his jacket from over the couch.

"Yeah," she replied getting up as-well.

She walked him to the door and smiled as she leaned on the door with her hip. "Thank you, Danny. For everything."

He got a glint in his eye and smiled. Before she knew it he leaned forward and kissed her with some force. Then as quick as it had happened, he pulled back. She was left speechless and just stood there.

He tucked curl behind her ear and smiled again, "Happy Valentines Day Lindsay." And he walked off down the hall.

Recovering she frowned, and looked out of the doorway. "Daniel Messer!" She called in a mock annoyed tone.

Chuckling echoed from the stairwell. Lindsay crossed her arms, "One. Two. Three. Four. Five," She muttered as Danny casually walked back. She smiled as he kissed her again while they backed into the apartment. She closed the door behind them and decided that maybe it wasn't such a dumb holiday after all. The day had even been more amazing then christmas, new year, even her birthday couldn't add up to it.

He pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiled, "You are so beautiful."

Lindsay blushed, but couldn't help but smile, "Why do you always have to make me blush?"

"I just can't help it, Montana."

_End_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy Valentines Day all M&M shippers!!!**

**Phew. That has to be the fastest I have ever written a fic, ever! Mistakes all mine. Keep in mind that this was a rush job, so it may be horrible but I hope ya'll do like it.**

**Read & Review... PLEASE. lmfaooo :P**

**x Lila.**


End file.
